


Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [105]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe- Parallel Universes, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Injury, M/M, implied injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Logan is falling quite a bit, who knows where he’s falling to. Certainly not him.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Kudos: 5





	Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

Logan cursed as he fell.

Of course he had just fallen, the one thing he could never do. 

His eyes were screwed shut, but light flashed past his eyes bright enough for it not to make a difference.

Logan never expected to hit anything though.

He cried out in pain as he hit something solid.

“Oh golly gosh! Are you okay?” 

Logan looked up to see two people standing over him. 

“I think… something’s broken.”

As he tried to move, a blast of pain assaulted him. His vision dimmed drastically.

“Oh no he’s-”

“Crap.”

Logan didn’t hear anything after that.


End file.
